DOPE
by Constantinest
Summary: "Well, kurasa itu daya pikatnya. Memangnya kau betah kalau hanya berdua saja dengannya disebuah bar. Tentu tubuhmu akan menggila, temanku pernah melihatnya dan kau tahu pria ini lihai sekali membuat wanita mau tidur dengannya tanpa mabuk."/"Kau gila ya!"/"bukankah kau menginginkanku manis? fufufu/ Challenge Kucing, penguntit, Voodo, cinta pertama.


**Dope**

 **C.O.N.S – Dope**

 **Oda – One Piece Character**

 **Aku persembahkan untuk Challenge "Kucing, Penguntit, Vodoo, Cinta pertama."**

 **Hope you like it**

 **...**

"Hancock,"

Wanita yang dipanggil Hancock hanya menoleh, "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau melamun? Bukankah kita sedang membicarakan Doflamingo?" tanya wanita dengan rambut orange, matanya masih menatap majalah dan kini majalah itu disodorkan kepada wanita berambut hitam itu, "Kau lihat, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Pria ini? lihat dia tertangkap basah berjalan dengan seorang model yang baru saja naik daun."

"Ya, kau tahu aku mendengar banyak sekali gossip buruk tentangnya. Sebagai seorang Playboy, tapi entah mengapa banyak sekali wanita yang berada didekatnya bukan? Apa dia tidak risih?" tanya Nami dengan antusias.

"Well, kurasa itu daya pikatnya. Memangnya kau betah kalau hanya berdua saja dengannya disebuah bar. Tentu tubuhmu akan menggila, temanku pernah melihatnya dan kau tahu pria ini lihai sekali membuat wanita mau tidur dengannya tanpa mabuk."

Hancock hanya terdiam, membiarkan teman-temannya bergosip tentang pria yang berada di cover majalah. Sesekali ia menanggapi, jujur dia bosan dengan gosip yang sering dia dengar akhir-akhir ini.

Donquixote Doflamingo, yah pria itu benar-benar menjadi trending topik akhir-akhir ini karena wajahnya yang sering muncul dicover sebuah majalah. Padahal pria itu bukan seorang artis, pria itu hanyalah sebuah fotografer di sebuah majalah fashion terkenal. Tetapi kelihaiannya yang sering berpacaran dengan artis membuatnya kini menjadi sebuah trending topik yang panas.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hancock, aku mendengar ada seseorang pria yang sering menjemputmu ya? Siapa dia apakah dia pacarmu?"

Hancock terkejut dengan nami dan segera bangun dari duduknya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi, aku ada rapat," ucap Hancock meminum kopinya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Hey Hancock!" seru Nami sedikit kesal.

Hancock berjalan dengan cepat menuju kantornya, sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangannya.

Tentu sebagai seorang editor terkenal yang berkerja di sebuah majalah Fashion ternama tentu nama Hancock bukanlah suatu yang terdengar baru.

Cukup lama ia mengerjakan semua tugasnya, bahkan hari ini terpaksa ia lembur. Tetapi sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus. Perbincangan tadi pagi tentang pria yang dipanggil Doflamingo.

Hancock menghela nafas, membereskan mejanya, mengambil tasnya dan mengambil jasnya yang ia senderkan di kursinya. Berjalan keluar dengan tidak nyaman.

Ketika ia keluar matanya menatap mobil hitam mewah terpakir di sudut jalan, dan seorang pria mengenakan mantel hangat berdiri di samping mobil itu. Melihat pria itu Hancock tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah aku lama?" tanyanya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil. Tetapi pria itu hanya diam tak menjawab.

Pria itu juga masuk kedalam mobil, menyalakan mesinnya dan mengendarai mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku nyaris mati kedinginan," ucap pria itu.

Mendengar hal itu Hancock hanya cemberut, melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk menjemputku, kau sendiri yang mau!"

"Fufufu, kau marah kepadaku?" tanya pria itu.

"Barusan terbit, kau berjalan dengan seorang model yang sedang naik daun."

"Jadi kau marah karena aku jalan dengannya?"

"Tidak aku tak marah, itu terserah kepadamu," ucap Hancock melamun memperhatikan jalan.

Pria itu hanya diam, mereka berhenti pada apartemen mewah milik pria itu. Setelah percakapan itu tak ada percakapan diantara mereka sampai Doflamingo membuka pintu apartemen mewah miliknya.

Hancock segera masuk, melepaskan sepatunya dan jasnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil remot dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan portabel milik Doflamingo.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hancock, sedikit kesal karena kekasihnya hanya diam saja dari tadi.

"Mandi, apa lagi? Kau mau ikut?" tawar Doflamingo, ia berjalan mendekati Hancock.

"Tidak, kau mandi saja sendiri!"

Tetapi Doflamingo menyeringai dan segera menarik tangan Hancock dan menggendongnya dengan paksa. "Lepaskan aku Doffy!"

"Tidak, lagi pula. Aku merindukanmu,"

"Merindukanku? Padahal selama ini kau bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain?!"

Doflamingo menurunkan Hancock, menyalakan keran air dan mengisi bath tub mereka. Ia juga memberikan aroma mawar yang nyaman. Setelah mereka membersihkan tubuhnya, Doflamingo yang pertama kali masuk kedalam bathtub disusul oleh Hancock.

Mereka saling berhadapan, Doflamingo menyeringai dan menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Kau cantik kalau sedang marah,"

"Jangan menggodaku Doflamingo. Jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi!"

Doflamingo menyeringai puas, "Apa yang harus kujelaskan?"

"Kenapa kau tak mau memberitahu dunia bahwa aku kekasihmu dan kenapa kau masih bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain! Apa kau menyembunyikan hubungan kita?"

"Menyembunyikan? Kalau aku menyembunyikannya, mana mungkin setelah pulang dari Italy aku langsung menunggumu berjam-jam? Baiklah, aku tak mau memberitahu kepada pers bahwa aku berpacaran denganmu karena itu terlalu beresiko."

"Resiko?"

"Hancock _dear_ , apa kau lupa bahwa kau orang biasa dan aku seorang yang terkenal. Persetan dengan seberapa terkenalnya aku. Hanya saja aku tak mau kau diburu oleh paparazi terus menerus dan aku lebih suka merahasiakannya. Lagi pula hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang memang tak ingin kuberitahu kepada dunia keberadaanya." Jelas Doflamingo, mendekati wanita itu.

Ia membelai rambutnya yang basah dan mencium kening wanita itu. Lalu menciumi juga bibirnya perlahan. "Karena aku tergila-gila kepadamu, dan aku rela melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu," bisiknya ditelinga wanita itu dan menciumi telinga itu.

Wajah Hancock memerah padam. Benar kata teman-temannya pria yang sedang dikencani benar-benar lihai menggoda wanita bahkan termasuk dirinya. Ia hanya diam membiarkan pria itu bermain dengannya.

Doflamingo memeluk badan Hancock dan menekannya, mencium lehernya dan pundaknya, merasakan aroma mawar yang disukainya.

"Lagipula semenjak aku berpacaran denganmu memang aku masih bersama wanita-wanita lain tetapi aku tidak tidur dengannya hanya sebatas merangkul dan berpelukan," ucapnya disela-sela ciumannya.

"Kau tahu Doffy, itu sama sekali tak menyakinkanku. Sudah 3 tahun kita berhubungan—"

Tetapi ucapan Hancock terdiam karena ia merasakan bibir Doflamingo yang sekarang melumat bibirnya dengan perlahan. Lidah mereka bersatu dan saling melumat satu sama lain.

Doflamingo menghentikan ucapannya, "Kalau itu tak menyakinkan. Kenapa kau masih mau berpacaran denganku?"

Hancock terdiam memerah, "Entalah."

Doflamingo tersenyum, "Kau dan aku sama, kita saling tergila-gila satu sama lain. Lagi pula kau adalah cinta pertamaku Hancock," ucapnya dan mencium bibir Hancock lagi.

"Cinta pertama?"

"Yah, semua wanita yang pernah kutemui adalah cinta pertamaku. Tetapi kau yang paling hebat. Aku mencintaimu dan—," Hancock menyentuh rambut pirang pria itu, memperhatikan wajahnya yang menatapnya, lalu menciumnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tergila-gila kepadamu Doflamingo,"

"Begitu juga dengaku, Hancock." Bisiknya.

...

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita yang ada dimajalah ini?" tanya Hancock, ia mengenakan pakaian tidur dan menyelimuti kakinya. Doflamingo hanya tersenyum dan duduk disamping wanita itu.

"Kurasa ada paparazi yang mulai mengincarmu. Tentu saja aku harus bertindak dan membuat gosip baru, fufufu." Ucapnya tertawa, ia memeluk wanita yang disampingnya dengan erat dan mencium keningnya. "Kau benar-benar cantik sekarang, pantas saja aku tergila-gila padamu,"

"Doffy, hentikan ucapanmu yang manis itu."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain ronde kedua?"

"Kau tak capek?"

"Melihat tubuhmu yang indah itu mana ada kata capek? Lagipula bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku sagat merindukanmu?" ucap Doflamingo mencium bibir merah wanita itu.

Hancock hanya tersenyum, "Tapi, berapa hari kau disini?"

"Tiga, tiga hari aku akan menemanimu dan selanjutnya aku akan kembali ke Italy, ada pemotretan terbaru disana, jadi selama itu kita akan bersenang-senang fufufu," ucapnya sembari mencium leher wanita itu. Tetapi wanita itu sedikit menolak, membuat Doflamingo menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Ponselnya bergetar, dengan cepat Hancock mengambilnya dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hancock, apa kau dirumah?" ucap seseorang dengan keras.

"Tidak, ada apa?"

"Kurasa kau harus kembali menuju kantor, kau tahu Viola? Model yang sedang naik daun itu? Kini sekarang ia mau diwawancarai. Karena ia tak memiliki banyak waktu jadi ia memutuskannya sekarang."

"Benarkah? Aku akan segera kesana," ucap Hancock antusias mematikan ponselnya, ia tersenyum lebar menatap Doflamingo yang sedang berbaring menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Aku harus pergi," ucap Hancock, memakai kemeja hitam miliknya dan celana jeans panjang.

"Tak bisakah kau bersamaku? Apakah kau harus selalu bekerja? Hey, aku hanya sebentar disini." Ucap Doflamingo sedikit kesal, tentu ia kesal sudah 1 bulan mereka tak bertemu dan sekarang Hancock lebih memilih untuk pergi kekantornya.

"Maaf Doffy, tapi—" ucap Hancock ia merasa tak enak dengan pria yang sedang bersamanya saat ini. Memang Doflamingo penting, tapi wawancara dengan Viola lebih penting. Doflamingo menatapnya sebentar, menarik tangan Hancock sehingga membuat wanita itu terjatuh diatas tubuhnya.

"Doffy!"

Tetapi pria itu tak menjawab dan masih memain ponselnya, ia menyentuh layar handphonenya dan kemudian menempelkannya ditelinganya.

"Viola _dear,_ senang mendengar suaramu. Kau dimana? Ah perjalan menuju kantor majalah itu ya. Bisakah kau melakukan wawancara itu besok?"

"Kenapa? Tentu karena aku bersama orang yang spesial saat ini dan aku tak dia pergi dariku. Aku akan membantumu dan tentu saja kita bisa makan siang bersama. Tetapi rubah wawancaranya menjadi besok!"

Hancock hanya diam memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang merayu wanita lain ralat sepertinya memaksa orang lain.

"Baiklah, besok sesudah wawancara aku akan menemuimu fufufu, selamat malam manis," ucapnya mematikan ponselnya, menatap kekasihnya yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan nada bingung.

"Aku sudah membereskannya, temani aku hari ini."

Hancock berdiri dari tubuh Doflamingo, menatap kekasihnya dengan padangan tak percaya. "Ya, kau berhasil dan besok kau makan siang dengannya?"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak cemburu," ucap Hancock berusaha menahan emosinya. Wanita mana yang bisa tahan kekasihnya melakukan penawaran dengan merayu wanita lain? "dan kenapa kau tak memberitahuku bahwa kau dekat dengan wanita itu. Aku sudah lama berusaha untuk menghubunginya dan—"

Doflamingo menarik Hancock lagi, ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya marah dengannya dan itu yang membuatnya semakin senang. "Aku memiliki semua nomor wanita Hancock. Periksa saja ponselku, tetapi hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang kuhubungi."

Doflamingo memberikan ponselnya, layar gambar utama milik pria itu adalah foto Hancock dan tentu saja banyak sekali nomor wanita, bukan cuma itu banyak wanita yang mengirimnya pesan tetapi Doflamingo tak membalas.

"Walaupun banyak wanita yang menciumiku tetapi aku tak membalasnya. Harus kuakui bahwa aku hanya tidur denganmu semenjak kita berpacaran dan aku tak tertarik untuk menyentuh wanita lain. Hanya kau!"

Hancock tersenyum memeluk pria itu, "Aku tahu. Kau tak akan menghianatiku. Aku sudah tahu, kau pikir aku baru saja mengenalmu?"

Doflamingo hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Hancock dan memeluknya juga.

"Ronde ke dua?"

"Terserah," ucap Hancock kecil dan Doflamingo hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

...

Begitu Hancock bangun dari tidurnya yang ia dapati, pria itu masih disana tertidur dan memeluk tubuh Hancock, nafasnya begitu hangat dan Hancock tahu bahwa jika Doflamingo mengunjunginya tentu pertanda bahwa ia sedang liburan atau tidak sibuk. Tetapi ia terikat janji dengan Viola dan kali ini Hancock mengizinkannya.

Hancock segera menuju kamar mandi, sebelumnya tentu saja ia mencium kening Doflamingo dan segera bergegas untuk berangkat ke kantor. Ia juga menyiapkan sarapan untuk Doflamingo dan memakan sedikit roti panggang dan segera berangkat menuju kantornya.

Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya memang sering membuat kejutan dan ia sedikit bersyukur bahwa Doflamingo mau bernegosiasi dengan wanita itu.

Begitu ia memasuki kantor ia segera melihat wanita dengan rambut hitam keriting sedang duduk santai menikmati kopinya.

Tentu Hancock segera memasuki ruangan kantornya, menyiapkan dirinya untuk wawancara.

"Viola," panggilnya kecil. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut tetapi tersenyum ramah.

"Duduklah," ucapnya santai, "Kau yang memintaku untuk wawancara bukan?"

"Ya, itu benar." Hancock memang ingin sekali mewancarai Viola mengingat bahwa wanita yang sedang digosipkan dekat dengan kekasihnya Doflamingo. Tentu akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik bukan?

"Bisakah kita cepat? Aku tak punya banyak waktu dan maaf untuk pembatalan janji yang kemarin, aku ada urusan mendadak,"

Hancock yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil, "tentu tidak masalah,"

Cukup lama Hancock bertanya dengan Viola dan tentu saja wanita itu juga banyak menjawab pertanyaan Hancock, bahkan mereka cukup nyaman sekarang.

"Menurut anda film yang anda sukai apa?" tanya Hancock, matanya yang biru menatap wanita berambut gelap didepannya.

"Film? Kurasa _Vodoo doll_ dan adegan yang membuatku benar-benar takut adalah ketika ada seorang yang sedang mengikuti tokoh utama, jelas bahwa orang itu mengikuti dia. Wanitaitu berlari dan bilang kepada polisi bahwa dirinya di ikuti oleh seorang penguntit, tapi faktanya ia berjalan sendirian dan tak ada yang mengikuti. Tentu dengan kesal ia keluar tetapi ia menyadari bahwa penguntit itu masih mengikutinya, bahkan suaranya sudah sangat dekat. Tetapi faktanya yang mengikuti dia hanyalah sebuah kucing dan siapa yang sangka bahwa kucing itu ternyata kucing dari jiwa boneka voodo itu."

"Baiklah, apa mimpi anda untuk saat ini?"

"Hn, kurasa membuat butik dengan logoku sendiri, saya juga sering menggambar. Kau tahu _Fashion_ adalah keiinginan saya yang belum terpenuhi,"

"Kudengar anda berhubungan dengan Doflamingo seorang fotografer yang sedang dibicarakan itu, benarkah?"

"Doflamingo? Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, karena akhir-akhir ini sering terdengar gosip tentang hubungan anda."

Viola hanya tersenyum, "kuharap kau mau mendengarkannya baik-baik, hubunganku dengan Doflamingo bisa dibilang cukup akrab, kami sering pergi bersama dan setelah wawancara ini ia ingin makan siang denganku. Walau kudengar banyak wanita yang sering bermain dengannya tetapi aku senang karena dia sangat memperhatikanku,"

Mendengar hal itu mulut Hancock sedikit gatal dan ingin bilang bahwa Doflamingo tak tertarik dengannya dan jauhi dia karena pria itu sudah memiliki wanita lain! Tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya tersenyum kecil, walaupun ia tahu bahwa Doflamingo tidak peduli kepadanya.

Wawancara itu cukup lama bahkan sampai pukul 12 tepat jam makan siang. Hancock tak yakin apakah Doflamingo serius dengan perjanjian itu, sampai Nami memberitahu Hancock bahwa Donquixote Doflamingo berdiri di depan pintu, dan tentu saja Nami dengan baik hati membawa pria itu dan duduk disebrang Hancock.

Viola yang melihat Doflamingo segera berdiri, memeluk pria itu dan tentu saja Doflamingo memeluknya juga, Viola mencium kecil pipi Doflamingo tetapi pria itu tak membalas dan tentu saja matanya memperhatikan Hancock yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Tentu saja adegan itu membuat kantor _fashion Lasailez_ , heboh banyak yang menyakinkan bahwa gosip itu benar

"Kau masih wawancara?" tanya Doflamingo dan duduk disamping Viola. Berhadapan dengan Hancock.

Perasaan canggung menyelimuti Hancock, ia merasa bahwa Doflamingo berakting seolah ia adalah pacar Viola dihadapannya.

"Apakah wawancaranya sudah selesai? Aku harus pergi, aku harus makan siang."

"Oh, tentu saja makan siang ya. Masih ada beberapa bagian lagi tetapi kalian boleh makan siang duluan. Silahkan," ucap Hancock berdiri dari kursinya, Doflamingo tahu bahwa Hancock sedikit kesal dengannya. Kau tahu kekasihnya begitu mengemaskan ketika ia cemburu.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Doflamingo tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Maaf Mr. Donquixote? Kurasa itu bukan urusan anda. Silahkan makan bersama dengan kekasih anda yang manis," ucap Hancock berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Doflamingo menarik tangan Hancock, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama lalu sesudahnya kita melanjutkan wawancara?"

Viola terdengar sangat keberatan dengan ucapan Doflamingo, "Tidak. Tidak bisa,"

Hancock hanya menarik tangannya, "Tidak, kurasa aku sudah selesai. Maaf menyusahkan anda, dan terimakasih Miss Viola,"

"Mau atau tidak kau harus makan siang bersama kami Hancock, anggap saja ini balas budi untukku karena semalam fufufu," ucap Doflamingo menyeringai puas.

Hancock memerah mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa pria yang ingin merahasiakannya kini mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu?

"Doffy! Apa yang terjadi dengan semalam? Jelaskan!" tanya Viola sedikit marah, ia tahu bahwa Doflamingo menghabiskan dengan wanita lain tetapi apakah benar bahwa wanita ini yang bermalam bersamanya?

"Wanita ini—" tetapi dengan cepat Hancock menendang kaki Doflamingo membuat pria itu meringis kesakitan, "Menemaniku membeli minuman,"

"Yah, itu benar. Aku membantunya memilih minuman yang enak," ucap Hancock dengan nada canggung. Ia melirik Doflamingo yang tersenyum puas membuat Hancock kelabakan dikantornya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Baguslah, Doffy kenapa kau tak menelponku saja? Dan bagaimana dengan makan siangnya,"

"Janji tetaplah janji, dan Hancock kau harus ikut dengan kita fufufu," ucap Doflamingo dan tentu saja Hancock hanya menurut

...

Suasana canggung sangat terasa, diantara tiga orang yang sedang duduk saling berhadapan hanya satu orang yang sangat nyaman dengan keadaan itu, Doflamingo tersenyum lebar, memberikan menu kepada kedua wanita cantik yang sedang duduk dengan tatapan tak nyaman.

Viola sangat tidak nyaman dengan Hancock yang duduk disebrangnya dan Hancock menyadari itu hanya berusaha untuk bersikap biasa.

"Silahkan pilih menunya, aku yang bayar. Makanlah yang banyak fufufu," ucapnya dan memilih menu juga.

Hampir lima menit mereka memilih menu dan Doflamingo memanggil sang pelayan, "Bawakan _Breat of Duck with braised red cabbage and caramelized endive, corn soup dan American salad_. Apa yang kalian pesan?"

Viola menutup buku menu, " _Warm vegetable salad with carrot and ginger vinaigrette_ ,"

"Kau hanya makan itu Viola? Pesanlah yang lain,"

Viola hanya tersenyum kecil, "tidak Doffy, aku hanya ingin makan salad."

Doflamingo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan kini matanya melirik Hancock, "Kau, katakan apa yang kau pesan," ucap Doflamingo terdengar kasar ketika bersama wanita itu dihadapan semua orang. Pria itu berubah ketika bersama Hancock, ia jarang memperlakukan wanita itu romantis dan bahkan terkadang lebih suka membuat wanita itu marah. Tetapi Doflamingo memang menyukainya dan sangat tergila-gila dengannya.

"Ah, _Roasted tomato soup_ ,"

"Hanya itu? Biasanya kau makan banyak!" ucap Doflamingo langsung dan tentu saja Hancock segera menendang kakinya.

"Kalian sering bersama?" tanya Viola tajam, ia mulai merasakan keganjilan aneh dengan kedua orang ini. Bahkan sikap Doflamingo dan Hancock saja berbeda.

Hancock sedikit tegang ia tak bisa menjawab dan melirik Doflamingo. Sementara pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan santai.

"Apakah itu penting Viola? Dengan siapa aku pergi kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku sudah tertarik dengan wanita lain?" ucap Doflamingo dengan santai. Hancock menatap Doflamingo dengan kesal, bagaimana bisa pria ini menghancurkan hati wanita dalam sekejap.

"Aku tahu,"

Dan kembali canggung.

Setelah makanan datang, Viola hanya makan sebentar dan kemudian meminta izin untuk pergi. Doflamingo mengizinkan dan Hancock masih tak tahu apa yang harus terjadi.

"Doffy, bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu kepadanya?"

"Lalu? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa aku menyukai wanita lain. Dia saja yang mendekatiku terus," ucap Doflamingo santai.

"Tapi kau tak perlu seperti itu, itu terlalu kasar."

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana? Berbaik kepadanya dihadapanmu lalu kau bakal marah kepadaku? Lebih baik aku kehilangan mereka semua dari pada kau marah!"

Mendengarnya Hancock hanya terdiam, ia tak menyangka bahwa Doflamingo menjaga perasaannya selama ini. Walaupun pria itu tak mau memberitahu kepada dunia tentang hubungan mereka tetapi dengan perlakuan Doflamingo, ia sedikit merasa nyaman.

"Terimakasih,"ucap Hancock kecil, ia memakan supnya lagi.

"Kau tak bakal kenyang hanya makan itu. Aku tak mau memiliki kekasih yang seperti tulang belulang, makan ini," ucap Doflamingo menyodorkan dada ayam yang hanya dimakannya separuh.

"Baiklah," ucap Hancock dan memakan makanan Doflamingo.

"Ayo kita menikah,"

Hancock nyaris memuntahkan daging bebek yang ada dimulutnya, menatap Doflamingo dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Hanya itu? Kau menawariku menikah disini?"

"Kenapa kau ingin aku membelikanmu cincin dahulu lalu berlutut dihadapanmu baru kau mau?"

"Ah, bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta kepadamu," ucap Hancock kesal dengan ucapan Doflamingo.

"Kau tahu, aku sedang berada diatas puncak karir dan begitu juga dengan kau. Aku belum siap, untuk mengurus sebuah keluarga,"

Doflamingo tersenyum, "Baiklah, kita tak usah menikah."

"Kau menariknya lagi? Kau tidak serius? Atau kau bercanda?"

"Fufufu, tentu aku serius Hancock. Baiklah, aku harus mengantarmu, jam makan siangmu sudah habis lagipula aku ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan jadi aku tak akan pulang malam ini,"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, kenapa kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Hancock menarik tangan Doflamingo membuat pria itu duduk kembali kekursinya. "Lagi pula aku akan pulang dengan taxi,"

"Aku tak mau memberitahumu karena itu terlalu banyak,"

"Tidak apa-apa katakan saja," ucap Hancock sedikit memaksa. "Jangan bilang aku yang pertama dan kau mau serius denganku?" baiklah aku akan menutup mataku, jangan khawatir aku tak akan memasukkannya kedalam hati kalau kau hanya melontar ucapan bodoh.

"Hn, aku tak bisa berhubungan wanita secara serius karena aku trauma dengan wanita yang pernah mematahkan hatiku dan hanya kau yang bisa tenang mendengarkan semua ketakutanku dan menyembuhkanku, aku tak bisa bersentuhan dengan wanita karena aku takut bahwa aku akan melukainya dan kau dulu mau kulukai sampai benar-benar parah, apakah itu kurang?Jika, kau memiliki teman wanita yang lain, beritahu aku. Agar aku tak terikat denganmu, fufufu. Baiklah aku pergi dulu," ucap Doflamingo mengacak kecil rambut Hancock dan berdiri dari kursinya, membayar semua billnya dan pergi.

Hancock hanya terdiam, matanya memerah ia ingin menangis. Entah apa ucapan Doflamingo benar-benar membuatnya bahagia.

...

Hancock duduk dengan tegang dikursinya, ia tak nyaman. Ucapan Doflamingo sukses membuatnya tak nyaman. Semua perasaannya seolah kaku, memang iya dirinya sangat mencintai Doflamingo. Tapi, berbagai macam kekhawatiran mulai melandanya.

Ia menekan nomor Doflamingo dan menelfonnya.

"Doffy," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Aku tahu," ucap Doflamingo.

"Apakah kau masih mau berkencan denganku walaupun aku sudah menolak untuk menikah denganmu?" tanya Hancock dengan ragu.

"Tentu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Apakah kau tak akan mencoba untuk mendekati wanita lain dan hanya denganku?" tanya Hancock dengan sedikit keraguan di nada suaranya

"Wanita membosankan untukku dan hanya kau yang kusuka, jadi tidak."

"Apakah kau akan menungguku?"

"Ya," ucap Doflamingo tegas.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin memelukmu," ucap Hancock sedikit berbisik.

"Tahanlah sebentar,"

"Baiklah, jangan sampai capek dan jangan lupa makan."

"Tentu," ucap Doflamingo dan mematikan ponselnya.

Hancock hanya terdiam, menatap layar ponselnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Entah mengapa rasanya berat sekali untuk memikirkan tentang hubungan mereka.

...

Hancock berjalan dengan santai menuju apartemen Doflamingo. Memang Doflamingo menyuruh Hancock untuk tinggal diapartemennya karena Doflamingo yang jarang pulang dan tentu saja apartemen mewah itu harus ada yang mengurus tetapi tetap saja Hancock membayar uang sewa walaupun Doflamingo berkata tak usah tetapi tetap saja Hancock membayar uang sewa dengan harga yang cukup murah untuk sebuah apartemen mahal. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini ada seseorang yang sering mengikutinya, ia tahu bahwa ia sedang diikuti. Semula ia tak peduli tetapi penguntit ini sering mengikutinya. Tentu ia hanya mengikuti Hancock setelah wanita itu pulang bahkan kemanapun ketika ia sendirian, tetapi tentu saja itu menakutkan.

Dengan segera ia berlari kecil, membuka kunci pintu apartemen dan segera memasukinya. Memang selama diapartemen pria itu tak bisa mengikutinya.

Hancock melepaskan blazernya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ajakan pernikahan itu benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman. Memang ia sangat mencintai pria itu, hanya saja ia belum siap jika harus menikah. Banyak hal diluar sana yang ingin dia lakukan dan kalau ia menikah semuanya terasa begitu kecil. Ia harus bertanggung jawab kepada suaminya, bahkan anak-anaknya.

Hancock memejamkan matanya, ia menyetel lagu _classic_ untuk menenangkan batinnya

Penguntit itu, ingin sekali ia memberitahu Doflamingo, tetapi ia yakin bahwa Doflamingo pasti akan menjadi overprotective kepadanya. Hal itu yang sangat dibenci Hancock tetapi ia tahu bahwa pria itu melakukannya karena mencintainya.

Dan ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal hatinya. Ia tahu bahwa Doflamingo adalah seorang bangsawan, ia kaya raya tetapi setelah bertengkar dengan ayahnya ia pergi dari rumahnya dan meninggalkan semua kekayaannya dimasa muda. Ia hanya berkerja sebagai seorang fotografer dan memang kini ia terkenal. Tetapi apartemen ini begitu mahal dan pria itu juga tak pernah kehabisan uangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Doffy? Sehingga kau bisa mendapatkan semua ini?" tanya Hancock berguman kepada dirinya sendiri.

Begitu ia menyelesaikan mandinya, tubuhnya merasa begitu lelah dan kasur adalah jawaban yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup kedua matanya.

...

Alarm yang dipasangnya membuat ia nyaris melompat dari kasurnya. Hancock segera bangun, kasur itu masih kosong seperti pada umumnya. Doflamingo benar-benar tak pulang kemarin harus diakui bahwa ia merindukan pria itu.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Doflamingo dan besok pria itu akan kembali kepekerjaannya.

Hancock segera bersiap-siap menuju ke kantor. Memang ia sudah terbiasa melihat apartemen itu kosong hanya saja, mungkin karena ini ia tak bisa lepas dari pria itu. Ia sangat menyanyangi pria itu.

Lagi-lagi ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya, orang yang sama. Hancock benar-benar ketakutan, ia sudah sengaja memesan taxi, membuat rute yang panjang agar pria itu tak mengikutinya tetapi orang itu terus mengikutinya membuatnya semakin ketakutan saja.

Ia berlari kecil melihat pria itu berjalan mendekatinya, belum pernah orang itu berjarak sangat dekat dengannya, semakin lama orang itu semakin berani saja. Begitu ia sampai kekantornya dengan nafas terengah-engah ia melihat Doflamingo berdiri di depan kantornya.

Ia segera memeluk pria itu dan menoleh kebelakang melihat orang itu berhenti ketika melihat Doflamingo.

"Ada apa Hancock? Kenapa kau begitu ketakutan?" tanya Doflamingo berusaha untuk menenangkan wanita itu, ia mengulus rambutnya dengan tangannya yang ramping.

"Doffy, ada orang yang mengikutiku." Bisiknya dengan takut.

"Mengikutimu? Siapa?" tanya Doflamingo memperhatikan sekitarnya tetapi ia tak menemukan ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Hancock.

"Akhir-akhir ini Doffy, aku merasakan ada orang yang mengikutiku."

" _Paparazzi_? Karena itu Hancock kenapa aku tak ingin memberitahu dunia tentang hubungan kita. Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi,"

Hancock hanya diam, menatap pria itu dan semakin memperdalam pelukannya.

"Doffy, apa yang kau lakukan disini bukannya kau seharusny bekerja? dan—" ucap Hancock segera melepaskan pelukannya, "Bahaya kalau ada orang yang melihat kita seperti ini,"

"Aku akan mencarinya, untuk saat ini Hancock kau harus menjaga dirimu. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Kau bisa menyetir bukan? Mulai saat ini kau bawa saja mobilku,"

"Tidak Doffy, itu terlalu mencolok. Semua orang bakal tahu bahwa kita memiliki hubungan,"

"Kau benar—akan kupastikan pria itu mendapatkan balasannya. _Paparazzi_ atau bukan persetan dengan hal itu! Masuklah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti,"

"Aku mengerti," ucap Hancock berjalan memasuki pintu kantornya.

Ia mengetahui bahwa pria itu masih mengikutinya, pria itu mengenakan jas panjang berwarna coklat dan topi fedora coklat. Pria itu menunggu Hancock keluar dari kantornya, seolah tak mau lepas darinya.

...

Sesuai janjinya Doflamingo benar-benar menjemputnya. Pria itu memakirkan mobilnya dibelakang agak jauh dari kantor Hancock tetapi hanya melihat tubuh yang jangkung itu saja sudah membuktikan bahwa dia adalah Doflamingo.

Hancock mendekatinya dan tentu saja pria itu segera memeluknya, "Ayo kita pulang," ucap Doflamingo riang.

Doflamingo berjalan mengandeng tangan wanita itu, Hancock memperhatikan belakangnya. Pria itu tak mengikutinya, memang ketika ia bersama dengan seseorang pria itu tak mengikutinya hanya saja ketika sendiri dan itu semakin menakutkan.

Doflamingo benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya, ia membawa Hancock menonton bioskop, makan diluar, membeli pakaian untuknya.

Walaupun Hancock sudah menolak pernikahan itu tetapi tetap saja Doflamingo tak marah atau apa, melainkan tetap memperhatikannya.

Hampir larut malam mereka bersama, tubuhnya lelah dan ia begitu senang. Tak sedetikpun Doflamingo tak peduli kepadanya, ia tahu bahwa pria itu pergi besok tetapi cerita penguntit itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Dengan keras dan menyakinkan Doflamingo bahwa semua baik-baik saja baru pria itu setuju untuk pergi. Walaupun dengan peringatan keras bahwa Hancock harus memberitahunya dimanapun kalau ia merasa terancam.

"Kau mau _Wine_?" tanya Doflamingo membawakan sebotol wine dan dua gelas kaca yang manis.

Hancock menatapnya dengan tersenyum, "Tentu. Aku harus minum denganmu, besok kau akan berangkat bukan?"

Doflamingo tak menjawab, ia hanya diam tetapi tangannya dengan lihai membuka penyumbat botol itu dan menuangkannya dengan elegan, terlihat jelas bahwa Doflamingo benar-benar seorang bangsawan, hanya saja karena wajahnya yang sedikit menyebalkan tentu membuat semua orang yang belum mengenalnya akan membencinya.

Doflamingo memberikan gelas wine kepada Hancock, "Ingat, kau harus memberitahuku _Dear_."

"Tentu Doffy, aku akan memberitahumu tenanglah. Aku akan menyalakan ponselku 24 jam," ucap Hancock berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang lupakan semuanya dan nikmatilah winenya." Ucap Doflamingo meminum winenya, ia memeluk pinggul Hancock dan menempelkan tubuhnya dengannya. "Kau benar-benar cantik. Bahkan kau cantik sekali hari ini, apa yang kau pakai. Katakan fufufu,"

"Apa? Aku tak memakai apapun, kurasa karena kau sudah lama tak melihatku karena itu kau bilang aku cantik?"

"Fufufu, kau memang selalu cantik Hancock. Selalu." Doflamingo mengecup kening wanita itu, menaruh gelas winenya begitu juga milik Hancock, menatapnya sebentar lalu menciumnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau tahu, kau membuatku gila Hancock. Aku sangat mencintaimu fufufu,"

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga."

...

Hancock menyadari bahwa pria itu sudah pergi, memang Doflamingo sangat melarang Hancock untuk ikut menemaninya ke bandara, kalau Hancock menemaninya membuat Doflamingo mungkin akan membatalkan tiketnya.

Hancock membalik badannya, aroma _mint_ dan _cherry_ milik Doflamingo sangat terasa. Semalam mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bercinta dan saling bercerita tentang kehidupan Hancock sampai larut.

Doflamingo memang lebih suka mendengarkan cerita tentang apa yang dilakukannya daripada menceritakan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Seperti biasa Hancock menyiapkan diri untuk bergegas ke kantor. Ia melihat Doflamingo meninggalkan sebuah kotak hadiah dan mawar diatasnya.

Hancock segera membukanya, ia melihat sebuah sepatu _highheels_ mahal dari merek ternama. Sepatu itu memang sangat pas dikakinya, jika ada yang bilang bahwa jika kekasihmu memberikan sebuah sepatu itu pertanda hubungan mereka bakal kandas, tetapi Doflamingo sama sekali tak peduli dengan ucapan itu dan terus memberikan sebuah sepatu. Ini bukanlah sepatu pertama yang diberikannya.

Bagi Doflamingo, jika memang mereka berjodoh walaupun ia memberi sepatu kekasihnya tak akan lepas. Lagi pula baik Doflamingo dan Hancock mereka memang sudah terikat satu sama lain.

Doflamingo tak butuh jawaban Hancock mau menikah dengannya atau tidak, karena ia yakin cepat atau lambat wanita itu pasti akan menikah dengannya.

Hancock mengenakan sepatu itu, begitu cantik dan menggoda. Tetapi ia tak menggunakannya dan memasukkannya kembali kekotaknya. Ia ingin Doflamingo menjadi orang yang pertama melihat ia mengenakan sepatu itu.

...

Sudah seminggu semenjak Doflamingo pergi dan Hancock masih dihantui oleh penguntit itu. Semakin lama pria itu semakin menakutkan saja, dan kali ini entah kesialan apa yang membuat Hancock tersasar menuju arah yang berbeda melainkan menyusuri kampung-kampung yang ia tak ketahui.

Ia mengirim pesan ke Doflamingo, bahwa ia benar-benar ketakutan dan ia tak tahu dimana.

Menerima pesannya tentu Doflamingo menjadi panik. Ia meninggalkan ponselnya dan begitu ia selesai pemotretan ia melihat banyak sekali pesan dari Hancock. Ia menelpon kembali nomor Hancock tetapi ponselnya mati.

Berulang kali ia menelpon dan hasilnya nihil. Ia menelpon kantornya dan bilang bahwa Hancock sudah pulang dari tadi.

Ia menelpon Nami teman sekantor Hancock, tetapi wanita itu tak bersamanya. Hal itu membuat Doflamingo semakin gila.

Sementara Hancock, ia masih berlari dan kakinya lecet karena mengenakan sepatu yang sangat tak nyaman.

Pria itu masih mengejarnya, Hancock bukanlah wanita yang lemah ia bisa beladiri dan Doflamingo adalah korbannya dulu. Tetapi entah mengapa tempat dan keadaan yang kurang mendukung membuatnya tak sekuat dulu.

Hancock terjebak, handphonenya sudah mati dari tadi. Persetan dengan smartphone yang memiliki batre yang sangat tidak menjanjikan.

"Siapa kau!"

"Aku? Kau tak ingat aku?" seru pria itu, tentu Hancock kaget mendengarnya. Ia tak mengenal pria ini dan tentu saja Doflamingo tak bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Aku Hancock, Blackbeard. Kau tak ingat? Doflamingo pernah mempermalukanku tentu saja ini saatnya untuk balas dendam. Aku tahu bahwa dia tak disini, tentu ini kesempatan bagus bukan? Tentu kau tak mengenalku karena Doflamingo menyembunyikanmu, tetapi begitu aku sadar bahwa ada yang aneh dengan dia karena itu aku membututimu!" ucapnya tersenyum lebar.

Hancock menatap ngeri, pria itu memengang sebuah kapak berkarat dan mengacungkannya. Hancock ketakutan, ia sedikit menangis, menutup matanya berharap Tuhan masih mau berbaik hati kepadanya. Doflamingo baru saja menawarinya untuk menikah dan kini ia akan tewas?

"Angkat tanganmu!" seru seseorang dengan suara lantang, begitu Hancock membuka matanya ia terkejut melihat kumpulan polisi mengepungnya menodongkan pistolnya, helikopter di udara, dan anggota kepolisian berkumpul jadi satu.

"Kalian siapa? Bagaimana bisa seorang polisi datang kemari?"

Helikopter mendarat dengan rendah di atas Blackbeard, dengan cepat pria itu menunduk dan dua orang berbadan kekar dan mengenakan jas segera menimpanya dan menguncinya. "Fufufu, aku tak menyangka tikus tanah ini berani menggoda kekasihku?"

"Doffy?" tanya Hancock, ia menatap tubuh jangkung pria itu tersenyum melihatnya dan mendekati tubuhnya. "Kau tak apa-apa? Kau tahu kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu disaat seperti ini. Aku butuh waktu lama untuk melacaknya!"

"Melacak?"

"Lupakan! Apa yang dilakukan pria sinting ini kepadamu?"

"Tidak ada," ucap Hancock segera memeluk tubuh pria itu.

"Karena itu aku memintamu untuk menikah denganku. Hancock kau benar-benar harus diawasi!" ucap Doflamingo mengulus rambutnya, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Menikalah denganku dan akan kupastikan semuanya aman."

Hancock melepaskan pelukannya, menatap cincin berlian yang indah. "Kau mengancamku?"

"Sepertinya. Bagaimana? Menikalah denganku!"

"Baiklah," ucap Hancock tersenyum kecil dan Doflamingo tersenyum mendengarnya dan memasangkan cincin kecil manis itu di jari manis Hancock.

...

1 bulan setelah kejadian itu, Hancock menatap pria yang sedang duduk dikasurnya, pria itu terlihat acuh dan lebih memilih untuk asyik membaca majalahnya.

Mereka sudah menikah dan kini Hancock berbulan madu mewah di Paris. Satu yang membuat semuanya terasa begitu aneh. Bagaimana Doflamingo bisa memiliki ini semua? Pernikahan mereka mewah, banyak artis dan pejabat yang datang. Entah karena Doflamingo memiliki banyak teman atau apa.

"Doffy,"

"Hn?" ucapnya, tapi matanya masih acuh.

"Apakah kau mengenal pemilik Smile Corp?"

Doflamingo sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ada apa?"

Hancock menyerahkan sebuah majalah kearahnya, "Kau lihat, perusahaan besar ini tetapi kita sama sekali tak tahu pemiliknya. Pemiliknya selalu tak mau diwawancarai dan kalau aku bisa mewancarainya itu pertanda exlusif dan satu-satunya. Aku yang pertama. Tapi, dia selalu menolak semua wawancara dan mengalihkannya kemenejernya."

"Hn, aku tak peduli."

"Mungkin kau mengenalnya, bisakah kau membujuknya untuk mau diwawancara olehku?"

"Aku tahu dia." Doflamingo menaruh majalahnya, melentangkan tangannya. "Kesini, biar kupeluk dirimu."

"Eh, katakan dulu seperti apa orangnya. Lagi pula ketika kita menikah banyak orang-orang dari Smile Corp yang datang bukan?"

"Hancock kita sedang bulan madu dan kau masih memikirkan pekerjaan?"

Hancock mendengus sebal, mendekati Doflamingo dan berbaring disampingnya. Pria itu segera memeluknya dan mencium keningnya. "Dia tampan, aku takut kau jatuh cinta dengannya."

"Lihatlah, aku sudah menikah." Hancock menunjukan cincin yang melingkar manis dijarinya. Hancock segera mengambilnya dan mengecupnya.

"Baiklah, akan kurayu dia agar mau diwawancarai,"

"Kau kelihatannya mengenalnya ya? Lagipula aku bingung bagaimana bisa kau menyelamatkanku dari kejadian waktu itu?"

"Ah, aku mengantuk! Ayo tidur," ucap Doflamingo melepaskan kacamatanya dan tertidur.

"Doffy jawab!"

Doflamingo tak peduli memeluk Hancock dan membuat wanita itu hanya pasrah dengan tingkah laku suaminya.

"Kurasa setelah kita bulan madu dia ingin diwawancari. Kali ini kita berdua saja, menikmati semuanya fufufu,"

"Kau serius?"

"Apakah aku pernah bercanda?"

Hancock tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau yang terbaik,"

"Memang pria yang kau nikahi adalah yang terbaik fufufu,"

...

Hancock duduk dengan tidak nyaman dikursinya, ia berada diruangan kantor Smile Corp ada Nami juga disampingnya. Dua wanita itu benar-benar grogi membayangkan siapa pria yang memiliki perusahaan besar. Sang miliuner kaya, tetapi penuh dengan rahasia.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku sudah cantik?" tanya Nami, dan Hancock hanya menganguk setuju.

"Aku penasaran siapa dia. Hancock aku harus berterimakasih dengan Doflamingo dan siapa yang sangka bahwa kau berhubungan dengannya. Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku nona muda."

"Tenanglah, iya aku minta maaf,"

"Kau dimaafkan," ucap Nami tersenyum kecil.

Pintu kayu terbuka, seorang pria berambut hitam rapi dengan jambang diwajahnya masuk. "Maaf sebentar lagi ia akan datang," ucapnya sopan.

"Vergo, kau boleh pergi. Siapkan makanan manis untuk tamu kita," ucap seseorang pria. Hancock dan Nami terdiam melihatnya.

Pria itu tinggi jangkung, rambutnya kuning, ia mengenakan jas abu-abu, kulitnya kecoklatan dan senyuman lebar diwajahnya, sebuah cincin berlian melingkari jari manisnya.

"Doffy! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Wawancara bukan?"

"Kau bercanda, kau pemilik Smile Corp? Bagaimana bisa? Bukan maaf Mr. Vergo bisakah kau memanggil sang pemilik karena aku ingin mewawancarainya?"

Vergo tersenyum tipis, "Dia pemiliknya, Miss Donquixote. Dan selamat atas pernikahanmu,"

Doflamingo tersenyum lebar, "Fufufu, baiklah tak baik jika aku berbohong kepadamu. Kau ingat ketika kau dikejar oleh si tikus tanah itu? Aku menurunkan pasukan elitku dan berusaha untuk melacakmu menggunakan satelit,"

"Tapi kau bilang, kau seorang photografer."

"Yah, itu memang aku. Aku menjadi seorang photografer kalau aku sedang senggang dan sisanya aku bolak-balik karena urusan bisnis. Meninggalkanmu adalah yang terberah Hancock, tapi setelah kau tahu faktanya jadi aku bisa menyuruh seorang bodyguard untuk menjagamu."

Nami tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarkannya, begitu juga dengan Hancock.

"Kau menikah dengan seorang miliuner Hancock?"

Hancock berusaha mengerti semua kebenaran ini, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Doflamingo adalah seorang pemilik Smile Corp, "Aku juga tak tahu apa pekerjaannya. Doffy kau nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung,"

"Sekarang apa yang mau kau tanya? Sebaiknya kita melakukan wawancara ketika kita dikamar Hancock _dear_ fufufu,"

Hancock memerah mendengarnya, "Aku tak tahu dunia bakalan lebih heboh ketika mendengarnya. Tetapi kenapa kau menutupinya?"

"Karena, aku memang tak mau terbuka. Lihat, lagipula pertama kali kita bertemu kau menganggapku sebagai seorang penganguran gila bukan? Tapi hanya kau yang peduli dan mau menyembuhkanku, karena itu aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadamu. Lagipula kalau aku memberitahu semua dunia, tentu mereka akan memburumu dan itu menakutkan, Hancock. Aku harus mengamankanmu, disisi lain aku hidup dengan dunia yang lain,"

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tetapi kurasa aku tak perlu memberitahu dunia. Maaf Nami, tetapi aku tak bisa," ucap Hancock menatap wanita yang duduk disebrangnya.

Nami hanya menganguk setuju, "Kurasa sudah cukup gosip tentang kalian, dan aku masih cukup syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Lagipula aku sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik Smile corp itu sudah cukup untukku,"

"Kau yang terbaik Nami," ucap Hancock memeluk wanita itu.

"Jadi kau tak mau mewawancaraiku?"

"Sekarang sudah banyak _paparazzi_ yang sudah mengikutiku terus, kurasa aku tak mau semakin banyak orang yang mengikutiku," ucap Hancock sedikit tersenyum.

Doflamingo mendekatinya, "Kau yang terbaik," ucapnya sambil merangkul Hancock.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang, lagipula Hancock apa kau mau disini atau kembali ke kantor?" tanya Nami berdiri dari kursinya.

"Vergo!" seru Doflamingo dan pria yang dipanggil Vergo segera masuk.

"Ada apa Doffy?"

"Bisakah kau mengantarkan Nami menuju kantornya?" tanya Doflamingo, dan pria itu menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

Nami melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang begitu ia keluar dari pintu.

Tangan Doflamingo memeluk tubuh Hancock, mencium keningnya. "Ah, aku lega telah memberitahumu."

"Kau berhutang banyak kepadaku Doffy, bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan ini semua? Pantas semuanya terasa ganjil,"

"Yah, aku meyukainya. Sudahlah lupakan," ucap Doflamingo mencium bibir Hancock.

"Ah kau benar-benar tipeku, fufufu."

"Kau juga tipeku,"

 **-The end-**

 **A/N : kurasa ini adalah Doflamingo x Hancock yang paling terpanjang yang pernah kubuat dalam waktu cukup lama hahaha... Aku sangat menyukai pair ini dan cerita ini untuk kepuasanku saja karena sedikit sekali cerita tentang pair ini :'( membuatku ingin menangis saja hahaha.**

 **Tapi aku puas dengan cerita ini, kuharap kalian mau meninggalkan Review kalian. Jika kalian menjudge pair, lebih baik tak usah direview saja. Thx you...**


End file.
